The present invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting two electrical circuits by using a fuse coupled at each respective end with a clip or stab connector from each respective circuit.
It has long been known to connect a cylindrical fuse in an electrical circuit or line by means of clip connectors. That is, by attaching a clip at either end of the fuse. Such connectors normally comprise two prongs biased toward the central axis of the fuse. The clips often have a rounded portion that conforms to the circumference of the mating conductor at either end of the fuse. This type of clip is depicted as prior art in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,026, LOAD INDICATING SOCKET TESTER to Preuhs et al., and is well known in the art. In the event the fuse fails, the clips make replacement relatively simple.
It is also known to connect electrical components, modules or circuits, by means of one or more stab connectors, also known as blade connectors. Stab connectors are normally comprised of a male and female component. The female component is often additionally comprised of two conductive prongs divided by a space. A bias urges the prongs toward the space. An electrically conductive male member is inserted between prongs at the space to complete a connection between the modules. The female component is electrically and, in the case of a geometrically separate module, mechanically, associated with one component, line or system, and, the male with another. A closed circuit can be established by associating the male with the female portion. Alternatively, the circuit can be opened by disassociating the male and female components. Examples of such stab connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,793, ELECTRIC CONNECTOR HAVING JAWS TO RECEIVE A CONTACT BLADE to Johansson; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,057, CONNECTORS FOR ELECTRICAL METER SOCKET ADAPTORS to Blackwell.
It is also known in the art to associate a fuse electrically between two circuits, such as between a power distribution circuit and a surge suppression circuit. This has a particular advantage when the surge suppression circuit has a closed fail state. When the surge suppression device fails in such an arrangement, electrical energy is conducted to neutral to form a short circuit. The fuse opens the circuit. A fuse in such a system is a relatively inexpensive component.
When Surge suppressive circuits fail, it is desirable to replace them with new operative circuitry. Such circuits often comprise diagnostic and indicative sub-circuitry, housings, and other components that could be desirably discarded and replaced upon failure of the core components such as metal oxide varistors.
As a fuse and the spent surge suppression circuitry operate together, it would be advantageous to remove, discard, and replace them as a module.
Modular surge suppression circuits are often connected to a power distribution circuit with a screw or stab connector as described above. In the case of a surge suppressive plug strip, they are often hardwired with solder, screw, or crimp connections to a conductor between two common plugs of the xe2x80x9cwall plugxe2x80x9d type. The fuse can be connected to such a circuit by means of solder or two of the clips described herein above.
As the fuse in the system immediately described above is desirably replaced with the system, and as such fuses are configured for ease of replacement, it would be desirable to combine the features that allow ease of replacement of the fuse, with ease of replacement of a surge suppression module. A line distribution system may require a fuse independent of desirable surge suppression. In this instance, the fuses and surge suppression circuits compete geometrically for replacement accessibility. They also unnecessarily duplicate connecting means.
Stab connectors for conducting high currents for fuses and high currents and voltages for surge suppression, have high volumes of conductive metals which make them relatively expensive.
Electronic modules must also normally be held in geometric proximity to the structure and circuitry with which they are to be associated. This may be accomplished by nonconductive means, such as screws tapped into an insulating housing, straps, or other conventional means.
There is thus a need to provide a combination fuse and stab connector which eliminates duplicative heavy connectors for both fuses and suppression modules, combines the geometry of the fuse and suppression module such that both are readily accessible, and allows both to be replaced simultaneously upon failure of either. There is a further need to provide an electrical connector that also serves to hold the module in place mechanically with respect to the circuit and structure with which it is to be associated.
Those having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that these and other needs are met by the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuse stab connector that will also effect connection of an associated electronic module.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector that eliminates duplication of expensive conductive components by combining the connective functions of fuses and modules.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such an electrical connector that also serves as a mechanical attachment for the module.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in specific illustrative embodiments of a fuse stab connector in which a fuse is associated with an electronic module in such a way that the electrical connection of the fuse to the circuit also serves as a mechanical attachment of the module to the circuit.